Boys Or girls?
by Sayun
Summary: Die et Kyo cherchent des colocataires. Shinya et Toshiya eux cherchent un logement. Seul problème : Die et Kyo cherchent des colocs filles……….et si ………….?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sayun   
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en grey  
Genre: Yaoi…….euh……humour ? Romance compliquée ;   
Couples : Huuuuuum…….ça va vite devenir très clair  
Disclaimer: Pas a moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………

Spoiler : le seul truc dont je suis sure : Happy end !

Declaration de l'auteur : Ceci est la première fic que je me décide à poster, soyez indulgents par pitié ! Et surtout donnez moi votre avis pour que je sache un peu ce que ça vaux…(Pas sur que ce truc vaille grand-chose ;;)

Assis derrière sa coiffeuse, le visage presque collé au miroir, shinya – la bouche grande ouverte - appliquait une dernière couche de mascara sur son œil droit. Il recula un peu pour vérifier que la longueur de ses cils était belle et bien la même pour ses deux yeux avant de s'autoriser un léger sourire satisfait…………

Il lissa une mèche de sa frange qui retombait sur ses yeux lentillés (1) bleu gris. Parfait…………une peau pâle délicatement nacrée, de grand yeux parfaitement maquillés (et très symétriques), Des joues légèrement rosées, des lèvres pulpeuses peintes en rouge (texture cristal liquide bien sur, parce qu'il le vaux bien !). Et pour compléter le tout, une splendide chevelure bouclée aux reflets dorés cascadait librement sur ses épaules …………

Shinya soupira, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas maquillé. Ni revêtu de délicieuse petite robe rouge sang……..

Tout ça c'était à cause de Toshiya, son colocataire et accessoirement meilleur ami. Le seul ami qu'il avait en fait………

Un mois auparavant, lorsque leur logeuse les avaient prévenus que son fils rentrait de l'étranger avec sa femme et ses deux bambins, ils avaient vite compris que cela voulait dire – implicitement – qu'ils devaient déménager pour leurs céder leurs petit appartement……….Pourtant shinya l'adorait cet appart ! Il adorait sa chambre, il adorait son carrelage légèrement brillant, sa baignoire en acrylique rose, son placard a chaussure en bois……….Il avait été tellement déprimé que totchi, très serviable, avait promis de s'occuper de tout.

« Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance » Soupira-il à nouveau……….

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un « glong » retentissant………

« Alors shin-chan t'en pense quoi hein ? T'en pense quoi ?...Mais sincèrement hein je ne veux pas que tu me mente pour me faire plaisir ! Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai fait un peu trop ? Ma jupe n'est pas trop courte ? Et mes bottes ? Tu crois que je vais réussir à marcher avec ces talons ?...en plus ça fait super mal au pieds ! » Geignit la tornade toshièsque qui venait de déferler sur la chambre.

La dite tornade se dirigea néanmoins vers son ami, d'une démarche on ne peut plus assurée……..Shinya se retourna pour le détailler.

Avec Ses longues jambes gainées de soie, sa petite jupette – effectivement très courte –fluide, et sa veste courte a moitié fermée afin de dissimuler un manque certain de poitrine, sans oublier ses longues bottes en cuir noir, toshiya aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe quelle femme de jalousie ……..L'illusion était parfaite…….

Mais shinya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet « Totchi…………..tu es vraiment sur de………. »Commença t'il hésitant…… « Et si on se faisait démasquer ? »

« Allons shin-chan ! Comment voudrait tu qu'on nous démasque ? Déjà à l'état normal on nous confond sans arrêt avec des femmes ! je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi……..après tout être mince, avoir de jolies jambes et de long cheveux, ce n'est pas exclusivement réservé a la gent féminine que je sache ………A propos ……», continua t'il avec un sourire malicieux « Shin-chan, tu es vraiment à croquer dans cette petite robe ! »

« Totchiiiiiiii ! » S'exclama un Shin-Chan rougissant « je ne plaisante vraiment pas ! J'ai dis ok parce que tu m'a cassé les pieds, mais je suis vraiment inquiet ……tu te rend compte qu'on va devoir vivre avec ces types en faisant semblant d'être des filles 24h sur 24 ? On a beau être androgynes on ne va jamais y arriver………. »

Shinya baissa la tête, il savait bien que Toshiya avait fait de son mieux pour leur trouver un logement………mais répondre a l'annonce de deux mecs qui désiraient obligatoirement des colocataires du sexe féminin en se faisant passer pour des femmes, c'était un peu trop……..

Toshiya sourit affectueusement avant de s'asseoir prés de son ami, puis de l'attirer doucement dans ses bras.

«Tu t'inquiète pour rien Shinya……….cet appart on en a juste besoin le temps qu'on en trouve un a nous ! Tu sait bien qu'un hôtel correct, ça coûte trop cher…….et avec la crise actuelle il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre choix malheureusement………… »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la pommette de son ami, qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« N'empêche………… » continua a protester shinya (pour la forme bien entendu, étant donné qu'il a déjà donné son accord……) « Etre obligé de vivre pendant durée non déterminée avec deux pervers hétéros……….non, ne rigole pas totshi ! S'ils n'étaient pas pervers ils n'auraient pas exigé de partager leurs appart avec des filles………. »

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu dis là Shinya ! Ce n'était pas toi qui déclarait a tout va qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur apparences ? ……ces pauvres types peuvent très bien être très sympas ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas………et bien on aura qu'a s'amuser un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire……………… »

« Oh toi ! Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire ! Tu veux leur faire frôler la castration mentale c'est ça ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre…….. » Déclara un shinya très déterminé bien que - intérieurement- très amusé par l'idée…………

« Mais shiny c'est pas méchant !... » Protesta un Toshiya qui lui n'était pas vraiment dupe, « juste pour rigoler si ces mec s'avèrent être réellement des connards………. »

Il relâcha son étreinte, et se releva en s'étirant doucement pour ne pas froisser sa jolie tenue.

« Faudrait qu'on se dépêche un peu si on veux arriver avec pas trop de retard……….On a de la chance qu'ils aient accepté notre proposition sans même nous voir….. ». « Il devaient vraiment galérer pour trouver » continua t'il pour lui-même…. « Après tout de véritable filles ne répondraient pas à une annonce pareille……….. »

Shinya se leva résigné et ramassa ses affaire pendant que Toshiya réajusta sa queue de cheval haute, puis la longue mèche qui recouvrait a moitié son œil droit. Son visage rayonnait. Shinya soupira pour la énième fois, son amis était tellement impulsif…….mais il l'adorait. Après tout il n'avait vraiment que lui au monde, il était son ami, son confident, sa tendre et douce maman…………

Il lui sourit « Ok, mais si ça ce passe mal, tu peux être sur que tu vas payer………..et très cher ! »

« Marché conclu ! Je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu voudras de mon pauvre petit corps consentant……. » Répondit totchi avec un petit sourire faussement lubrique……avant de s'enfuir en courrant……..

« Totchi abruti ! » S'écria Shinya, plus rouge que sa robe en courrant, tant bien que mal, derrière lui, perché comme il l'était sur ses talons hauts. « Je parlais de ta veste en cuir moi !... »

(1) - Vi je sais ce mot n'existe pas


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en grey  
Genre: Yaoi…….euh……humour ? Romance compliquée ;  
Couples : Huuuuuum…….ça va vite devenir très clair  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………

Spoiler : Je le savais, je le savais ! Je suis incapable de faire des trucs simples…je viens d'avoir une idée…………machiavélique……….

_« Un deux, un deux, allez die doucement………….un pas après l'autre……….ne rien laisser tomber, surtout ne rien laisser tomber………… »_

La longue silhouette s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler un peu avant de rependre péniblement son chemin, tentant, tant bien que mal de garder en équilibre un énorme plateau surchargé de nourriture…….Il s'était levé à l'aube pour tout préparer.

La réussite de la stratégie parfaite qu'il avait mit des heures à fignoler dépendait en grande partie de ce plateau. Pour le reste il devait compter sur ses talents d'orateur et son imagination débordante.

Il arriva devant une porte entrouverte qu'il poussa d'un pied. Il entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, essayant de se frayer un chemin entre les amas de papiers écrabouillés qui jonchaient le sol. Il posa son plateau sur une table de nuit avec un soupir de soulagement, puis il parcouru la pièce du regard. Si sa mère était là, elle aurait sûrement fait une bonne crise cardiaque, puis elle se serait remise aussitôt et le pauvre Kyo aurait eu droit à bon cour sur l'utilité de cette chose mystérieuse nommée 'poubelle'……….

_« N'empêche………..comment il s'y est pris pour réussir a tacher même le plafond avec son encre de chine ?... »_

Die reporta son attention sur la petite forme gisant sur le lit, enfouie sous les couvertures, ne laissant paraître qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds, et un petit poing serré sur un bout de papier…….

_« Il a du passer la nuit a écrire……… »_ Pensa die, _« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le réveiller maintenant ? »_

Die n'avait pas vraiment envie que les futures générations puissent admirer sa tête, naturalisée, accrochée au dessus de la cheminée……..même si sa crinière rousse aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'un lion.

_« Et puis merde, je le réveille ! Je n'ai pas passé 4 heures à cuisiner pour rien ! » _S'écria t'il intérieurement, pris soudainement par une poussée de courage hors du commun.

Il se pencha sur le lit et tapota sur l'épaule du jeune homme endormit.

« Hum………Kyo-sama ?...Kyo-sama réveille toi………il est presque 13 heures !... » Déclara t'il d'une étrange voix mielleuse.

« grmbl hummmmmmf grrrrrrrrrrrr » fut la seule réponse que le dit kyo-sama daigna lui accorder.

« Allez Kyo-sama ! J'ai passé des heures à te préparer tous tes plats préférés…..et je t'ai même apporté le tout pour que tu puisses déjeuner tranquillement au lit ! Dépêche toi ou ça va refroidir……….. »

Kyo ouvrit un œil méfiant, les délicieux aromes qui flattaient ses narines ne le laissaient pas de marbre mais…………depuis quand Die prenait il la peine de lui faire a manger ? Ou de faire a manger tout court ? Et surtout depuis quand adoptait il cette horripilante voix mielleuse pour l'appeler 'kyo-sama' ?

«Qu'est ce que tu veux Die ?... » Demanda t'il en prenant quand même le plateau sur ses genoux…………….

« Mais rien du tout voyons ! N'ai-je pas le droit de faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami ? »S'exclama Die –hypocritement- indigné………

Kyo, pas crédule pour un sou, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Accouche Die, t'en fait un petit peu trop là………. »

« Et bien……….euh……….tu sais le truc dont je t'ai parlé hier soir ?... » Commença Die, un peu hésitant….

« Quel chruc glp…………. » Demanda Kyo la bouche bien pleine.

« Ben tu sais, l'idée de louer la chambre rose pour se faire un peu de fric ?... »

« Mouais…………che t'avaich dit que ch'allais y reflechir………. »

« Ah bon, héhé……et bien, t'en a plus vraiment besoin !...héhé………….. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Nos……………euh………………futures colocs arrivent aujourd'hui…………héhé………… » Révéla enfin die en s'éloignant de quelques pas…….

« Aujourd'hui ?...par Aujourd'hui, tu veux dire le Aujourd'hui d' Aujourd'hui ou un Aujourd'hui d'une dimension parallèle ? » demanda Kyo en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

Die déglutit : « Hahaha ! Kyo-sama tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour exceptionnel hahaha………. »

« Hahaha, Die-abrutit, je ne savais pas que tu croyais encore au père noël hahaha…. » Ironisa Kyo. « Tu as du ruminer cette idée depuis des semaines, et ce n'est qu'hier que tu m'en as parlé ? Et en plus tu loues la chambre sans mon accord ? » Finit-il, une inquiétante petite lueur s'alluma dans son regard, ne laissant rien présager de bon a un Die suant a grosses gouttes………

Son cerveau surchauffait, il avait intérêt a vite trouver une excuse _« grouille toi Die ! pense a ta tête accrochée au dessus de la cheminée………. »_ Et puis, une idée, aussi diabolique que saugrenue germa dans son esprit…………. « _Le tout pour le tout………… »_ Il baissa les yeux adoptant la 'humble attitude'……..

« C'est parce que…….enfin Kyo, il faut me comprendre aussi !………j'était plutôt inquiet, j'avais la trouille………… » Commença-il

« Peur ? Et de quoi ?... »

« Mais ………….Mais de toi voyons ! » déclarât-il avec conviction. « Même si tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Ne sais tu donc pas tout ce qui se dit sur toi ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde te surnomme le 'grand warumono' ! Les gens frémissent sur ton passage ! Les enfant courent se cacher dans des jupes de leurs mères !... »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et leva les yeux vers Kyo qui l'écoutait captivé, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, une longue traînée de sauce coulant sur son menton……….Il avait vraiment l'air très………..Méchant ? Effrayant ? ……kawaii ? Die sentit ses narines frétiller, non, il n'allait pas rigoler ! _« Tiens bon die tiens bon…………. »_

« Bonwahahahahahahahahahahahaha………. »Explosa t-il enfin.

Kyo se renfrogna et écarta le plateau d'un geste sec.

« Tu te fous encore de ma gueule hein ?... »

Die se calma enfin, il s'assit au bord du lit et remit le plateau sur les cuisses de Kyo.

« Pardon Kyo-kun, je ne me moquait pas de toi ...c'est plutôt moi qui n'est qu'un crétin ! Promis ; maintenant je vais te dire la vérité ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Kaoru !...Tu vois, l'autre jour j'étais entrains de le charrier sur sa nouvelle copine……. »

« Fantomette ? » ne pu s'empêcher de sourire Kyo.

Kaoru était leur ami, voisin de palier, 'collègue' mais aussi un macho qui n'hésitait pas à afficher toute ses conquêtes pour bien prouver son incontestable virilité……..Sauf qu'environ deux mois auparavant, il avait rencontré 'fantomette', surnommée ainsi a cause de son 'invisibilité'……….Kaoru, contrairement a son habitude refusait que quiconque de ses amis puisse la voir, il ne l'emmenait même jamais chez lui pour éviter une rencontre fortuite………..

« Ouais……….je lui ai demandé comment il allait faire pour nous la cacher quand elle allait emménager chez lui……Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas fou , que vivre avec une femme était presque dangereux, et qu'il ne voulais pas s'y risquer ! Alors tu me connais je me suis un peu moqué de lui, et une chose en entraînant une autre, surtout qu'on avait tout les deux bien bu……….on a euh…….fait un pari………….. »

« Un pari………. » Répéta Kyo en reposant ses baguettes……….

« Si on réussit à cohabiter avec des filles pendant au moins 15 jours, il nous remmènera Fantomette……… et du coup on a passé une annonce et les filles arrivent dans ………exactement 2 heures……» Et voilà ! Ça faisait quand même du bien de tout avouer……

Kyo continua de le fixer, impassible.

Die se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de courir très vite.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps. Kyo se leva calmement, Il pris son bol de nouilles aux bœuf et petits légumes d'une main, il empoigna la chemise de die de l'autre main, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre grande ouverte………et pendant que die priait pour sa vie, il balança le bol de nouilles par-dessus bord. Die regarda la chute presque au ralentit, puis le bol se fracasser sur le pavé de ciment, le hurlement de surprise d'une vieille mamie , les nouilles éparpillées sur le sol, le crâne chauve d'un pauvre type complètement recouvert de sauce.

Kyo s'avança lentement vers son ami.

« Maintenant c'est ton tour……………. »


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sayun   
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en grey  
Genre: Yaoi…….euh……humour ? Romance compliquée ;   
Couples : Huuuuuum…….ça va vite devenir très clair  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………

Spoiler : Je le savais, je le savais ! je suis incapable de faire des trucs simples…je viens d'avoir une idée…………machiavélique……….

Déclarations de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'ai la conviction profonde que ce chapitre est vraiment nul………

Il s'était fait avoir……………….

Kyo donna un grand coup dans un coussin, soit disant pour l'arranger. Pourquoi avait il fini par dire oui ? Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Ce grand dadais de Die méritait une bonne leçon…Et Kaoru aussi n'allait pas s'en sortir sain et sauf.

« Arrête de faire cette tête Kyo-kun ! Les filles ne vont plus tarder à arriver, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elles pensent de nous ?... »Demanda die en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Rien de bien ! Comme ça au moins elles vont dégager et on sera enfin tranquille……… » Bougonna t-il.

« Mais Kyo-kun, et notre honneur ? Et notre intégrité ?... »

« Quel honneur ? Quelle intégrité ? On va vivre un enfer par ta faute ! On ne pourra plus rien faire dans notre propre maison ! » S'enflamma Kyo.

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda Die ?

« Comme………euh……………..mettre de la saleté partout ! »

« Ce n'est pas un inconvénient ça ! Tu n'aimerais pas que ta maison soit propre toi ? » Contra Die.

« Euh… regarder le foot en s'enfilant des bières !... »

« Kyo………….tu déteste le foot, et tu ne bois jamais de bière. »

« Euh… se promener tout nu dans la maison. »

« Kyo………….Si tu fait ça, c'est moi qui risque de déménager. »Répondit Die du tac au tac.

Kyo s'installa sur le canapé en croisant les bras. Mais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Il en avait plus que marre.

Die sourit : « Allez Kyo-kun, arrête de bouder ! pense aux bons cotés des choses… »

« Là c'est a toi de me donner des exemples……….. »Bougonna t-il tout en essayant de garder les dents serrées, pour bien montrer que même s'il parlait, il était toujours fâché.

«Et bien pense à tous les jeux vidéos que tu pourras te payer avec cet argent ! Tu pourrais même t'offrir cette nouvelle console dont tu parles tout le temps. Et moi je pourrais me payer plus vite ma nouvelle guitare…………..Et puis pense a la tête de Kaoru quand il va devoir nous montrer sa 'Fantomette' ! Je suis sur qu'elle a un truc bizarre cette fille………et puis ça te fera de l'entraînement pour quand tu auras une petite amie… » Finit-il. Maintenant que Kyo avait quitté sa phase 'réveil' il pouvait se permettre de le charrier un peu…

« Die, tu veux vraiment……………….. »Commença t-il d'un ton très prometteur………..

DING DONG…………….

Génial !il ne pouvais même plus finir sa menace tranquillement…

« Ce sont sûrement elles ! Je vais ouvrir la porte ! » S'écria judicieusement Die, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée ; Kyo quant a lui, s'adossa plus confortablement contre le canapé………Il n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses, même si la perspective de s'offrir plein de nouveaux jeux était très alléchante….

Toshiya appuya tranquillement sur la sonnette, puis se retourna vers Shinya, solidement accroché à son bras.

« Allez Shin-chan arrête de stresser, ça se voit sur ton visage ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner non ? pense qu'on est pas des vraies filles !il ne pourrons strictement rien te faire, et même s'il essayent, pense que ce qu'il retrouveront dans ton pantalon ne leur donneras pas vraiment envie de continuer !... »

« Toshiya tu es vraiment…………. »

GLING

Toshiya afficha un grand sourire, derrière la porte se tenait un jeune homme qui devait avoir sa taille, du moins quand il ne portait pas de talons. Toshiya le parcouru du regard ; Une épaisse tignasse rousse, un visage avenant, un grand sourire blancheur, des dents parfaites, pensa t-il avec un peu d'amertume, mince mais avec de larges épaules…Plutôt beau mec en somme…Il se retourna pour regarder Shinya mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le rouquin, une rougeur qu'il ne pouvait pas attribuer a un fard à joues couvrait ses joues. Toshiya lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Salut ! Tu dois être Daisuke Ando N'est ce pas ? » Demanda toshiya d'une voix assurée - et très féminine- tutoyant d'emblée le Roux.

« Oui c'est moi…. » Répondit Die en fixant Shinya du regard, avant de regarder Toshiya en souriant, « Mais appelez moi Die ! Venez entrez, ne restez pas là ! »

« Merci ! Je suis Toshiya Hara, et mon amie s'appelle Shinya Terashi…….. » Déclara Toshiya en suivant leur hôte et en traînant shinya derrière lui.

Die se retourna vers Shinya.

« Shinya ? Je croyais que c'était un prénom uniquement masculin. » demanda t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Shinya se contenta de le regarder sans dire un mot.

« Les parents de Shinya sont vraiment très originaux n'est ce pas ? » S'empressa de répondre Toshiya à sa place. « wah c'est plutôt sympa ici………n'est ce pas shinya ? »

Toshiya regarda autour de lui, l'appartement était grand, meublé simplement mais avec goût.

Shinya se contenta de hocher la tête.

Toshiya sourit a Die, « Excuse mon amie, elle est vraiment très timide ! Mais ça la rend encore plus jolie non ? Plein de mecs lui courent après ! »

Shinya regarda son ami, incrédule. _« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de raconter des trucs pareils ? »_ pensa t-il en rougissant.

« Et ils ont bien raison ! » Déclara Die en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ces filles, en plus d'être de vraies bombes, semblaient très sympathiques, chacune dans son genre, Toshiya très ouverte, et shinya plus réservée……….il avait d'ailleurs bien envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière son masque de froideur…

Shinya rougit encore plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Die se dirigea vers un jeune homme blond affalé sur un canapé, ce devait être leur second colocataire, Toshiya ignorait son nom.

« Les filles voici Kyo ! Kyo, je te présente Toshiya, et Shinya. Nos nouvelles colocataires ! » Il se pencha sur lui et le tira par le bras pour l'obliger a se relever. « Allons lève toi, ne soit pas impoli………. » Chuchota il.

« Et toi ne parle pas comme ma mère stp. » répondit Kyo sur le même ton.

Il daigna enfin regarder les nouvelles arrivées. Toutes deux grandes, minces, magnifiques. Et résolument pas pour moi pensa t-il. L'une d'entre elles lui tendit la main en souriant.

« Salut Kyo ! Je suis Toshiya… »

Kyo lui serra la main du bout des doits, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se montrer désagréable…cette Toshiya était vraiment belle. _« Mais surtout pas pour toi »_ se rappela t-il.

Toshiya pencha la tête sur un coté, ce petit blond avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial…il décida de le titiller un peu…Il se tourna vers Die.

« Ton ami semble aussi timide que ma Shin-chan » Déclarât- il.

« Oh non crois-moi ! Kyo-kun n'a vraiment aucun point commun avec Shin-chan » répondit Die, qui en profita pour détailler la fine silhouette de shinya du regard.

Kyo pris la mouche. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, et la remarque de Toshiya, enfin, surtout le fait qu'elle parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là le blessa un peu, même s'il savait bien qu'au fond elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec lui…Il se leva.

« Je vais me coucher. » Déclara t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Les filles étaient toujours cruelles, toujours avec lui…….

Toshiya le suivit du regard, troublé. Il se tourna vers Die.

« C'est à cause de moi ? De ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis vraiment idiote ! »

« Mais non ! Kyo est assez imprévisible, il sait bien que tu voulais juste le taquiner… » Répondit Die en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu devrait aller lui parler Totchi… ».

Die se retourna étonner, il avait enfin entendu la voix de shinya. Une voix si douce…

« Tu as raison Shin-chan ! Est ce que……..je peux aller le voir Die ?... » Demanda t'il hésitant.

« Mais oui bien sur…tu sais ou le trouver. Mais fait une petite prière avant d'entrer, t'en auras bien besoin ! » Tenta il de plaisanter.

« Merci. » Toshiya se dirigea vers la porte fermée et la toqua doucement avant d'entrer…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Sayun   
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en grey  
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ;   
Couples : Je crois que c'est assez devinable maintenant non ?  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………

Spoiler : Hihihihihihihihihi !

Déclarations de l'auteur : J'espère qu'il y en a encore qui lisent ce truc…….

Toshiya referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Kyo était assit de l'autre coté du lit, lui tournant le dos. Mais Toshiya ne se laissa pas impressionner, il était courageux ! Il était un homme, un vrai ! Même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup pour le moment…. Il fit le tour du lit et s'assit à coté de lui. Sa jupe remonta sur ses cuisses et il tira un peu dessus pour couvrir un peu plus sa peau.

« Pardon………………… » Osa t'il enfin déclarer. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser…………….je voulais juste rompre la glace…….. »

Mais Kyo s'obstinait toujours à ne pas le regarder. Non pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, plus parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mal réagit pour rien et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir en gardant la tête haute…

La voix de Toshiya baissa d'un ton ; « J'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour déplorable… Je n'aurais jamais du parler comme ça alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Mais je suis trop impulsif…ve……..je n'y peut rien, c'est de naissance !... »

Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Kyo qui sursauta, « S'il te plait pardonne moi ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases……… » Finit-il de son ton le plus suppliant…….

Mais la seule chose qui préoccupait pour le moment l'esprit de Kyo, n'était qu'une longue succession de trois mots qui se répétaient comme une longue litanie énumérée a l'infini : _Enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main……etc. _Cette prière muette sembla enfin avoir trouvé entendeur car Toshiya délaissa enfin sa cuisse et lui tendit la main en ajoutant d'une petite voix encore plus suppliante : « S'il te plait ? En recommence ?...Je m'appelle Toshiya Hara, j'ai 20 ans, j'aime le dessin et Eve…… »

Kyo hésita, puis serra la main tendue. Après tout cette situation l'arrangeait bien.

« Tooru Nimuura, mais je préfère Kyo. J'aime les jeux vidéo, et………je chante… » Fit-il un peu mal à l'aise. _« C'est quoi ça, Eve ? »_

« Tu chante ? » rebondit Toshiya étonné. « Tu veux dire en vrai ? Je veux dire, tu te produis quelque part ? »

« Euh…Ouais. Je suis dans un groupe de visu avec Die et des potes…..Mais bon, on est toujours en galère… » Révélât-il.

« Waah c'est super ! Shinya et moi, on faisait aussi partie d'un groupe, mais il y a eu des problèmes et on s'est séparé il y a quelques mois. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kyo étonné mais néanmoins intéressé.

« Oui ! Mais je traîne toujours ma Eve avec moi ! » Sourit Toshiya.

« Ta Eve ? » Osa enfin demander Kyo.

« Oui ! Je suis Con..ne ! » Répondit-il avec un petit rire destiné à masquer sa gêne _« n'empêche………c'est la deuxième fois que t'as faillis te griller, fait attention…….. ». _« Ma Eve, c'est ma basse ! J'ai l'habitude de donner un nom aux choses auxquelles je tiens……..c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus……….quand j'ai ma basse dans les bras je lui parle et tout ! Alors il fallait bien lui donner un nom, je ne pouvais décemment pas parler à quelque chose qui n'a pas de nom………….Tu me trouve bizarre ?... » Finit-il avec une adorable petite moue.

« Quoi ?... » Demanda Kyo troublé « euh non………enfin si, un peu quand même… Mais je ne suis pas vraiment 'normal' non plus, alors……..»

« Super ! » Répondit Toshiya, enthousiaste. « Les gens bizarres sont les plus intéressants ! On doit vachement s'ennuyer quand on est normal… »

Kyo lâcha un petit sourire en coin, « Tu te flattes un peu là, non ? »

« Je **nous** flatte, nuance ! », fit Totchi, imperturbable.

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre de l'autre coté du mur. Die sourit, soulagé.

« On dirait que ça va mieux…Tu ne trouves pas ? » Fit-il avec peu d'espoir.

Depuis que Toshiya avait quitté la pièce, Shinya n'avait pas desserré les dents. Il avait pourtant tout essayé, La moitié de son répertoire spécial 'jeune fille timide et réservée' y était passé sans aucun résultat. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Pourtant son sourire colgate n'avait jamais faillit auparavant ! Bah il fallait un début a tout, pensa t'il, quoique un peu choqué.

Shinya se contenta de hocher poliment la tête pour la, au moins, dixième fois. Absolument rien dans son apparence ne trahissait sa nervosité, pourtant il ne pensait qu'a une chose ; Que Totchi se dépêche de revenir. Ce Die avait l'air très gentil, mais il doutait sérieusement qu'il continue à l'être s'il découvrait la vérité. Pourtant tout se passait bien depuis le début, leurs hôtes ne semblaient avoir aucun doute. Il aurait du se sentir soulagé, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se détendre. Peut être le fait de sentir le regard de Die sur lui depuis tout à l'heure.

La porte de la chambre de Kyo s'ouvrit enfin, et shinya se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« On est revenu ! » Déclara Toshiya avec un sourire. Il avança à grands pas vers shinya et s'installa prés de lui. Kyo, quand a lui se trouva une place en face d'eux, il semblait beaucoup plus détendu, Il fusilla pourtant Die du regard pour l'empêcher de faire l'une de ses remarques qui ne faisait rire que lui.

« Tu sais que Die et Kyo, ils ont un groupe de visual kei ? » Continua de babiller Totchi. « C'est incroyable non ? Die est guitariste et c'est Kyo qui chante ! C'est une vrai coïncidence hein ?»

Shinya regarda Die étonné.

« Une coïncidence ? » Demanda Die intrigué, et très heureux d'avoir enfin le regard shinya posé sur lui.

« Oui ! Shinya et moi aussi on faisait partie d'un groupe, je suis bassiste.» Répondit Toshiya, très fier.

« Bassiste ? C'est génial ! Et Shinya elle chante ? » Demanda Die, Curieux.

« Mais non qu'elle idée ! » répondit Toshiya avec un petit rire. « Déjà qu'elle ne parle presque pas, non……….shinya joue de la batterie ! »

« De la batterie ? » Fit Kyo, incrédule.

« De la batterie ? » Répéta Die tout aussi incrédule.

« Eh oui ! » Déclara Toshiya, ravi de son effet. « Et en plus elle est impressionnante ! Il faut la voir à l'œuvre, elle a une énergie extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui batte aussi bien ! »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Die, tandis que shinya rougissait a vue d'œil.

« Toshiya exagère toujours…..J'aime jouer c'est tout. » Répondit enfin Shinya, surprenant tout le monde.

« Tu es trop modeste Shin-chan ! » Fit Toshiya. « Mais pour l'instant on est sans groupe. On n'a pas envie d'être dans des groupes différents alors c'est plus dur de trouver, et puis on est des filles, ce qui n'arrange rien… »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'existe pas beaucoup de groupes féminins... » Dit Kyo.

« A qui le dit tu…. » Répondit Toshiya avec un soupir. « Parfois je me dit qu'on aurait du naître garçons….. »

« Oh non surtout pas ! Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes. Ça aurait été dommage…. » Fit Die, le roi de la galanterie.

« Tu es trop gentil Die ! », Répondit Toshiya avec un petit sourire, selon lui, très féminin.

Shinya quant à lui, paniquait tranquillement dans son coin. _Totchi arrête ça s'il te plait……. _Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas télépathe.

Kyo se releva brusquement. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on vous montre votre chambre, non ? »

« C'est une chambre double, mais elle est très spacieuse…. » Continua Die.

« Nous vous en faites pas pour nous, ça ne nous déranges pas de coucher ensembles ! » Déclara innocemment Toshiya.

Kyo frémit, Die déglutit, et shinya se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux d'acheter un énorme rouleau de scotch.

C'est tout pour cette fois ! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Puppy eyes X1000


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en Grey + Un guest ! ( hihihi)  
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ….  
Couples : Je crois que c'est assez devinable maintenant non ?  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………

Déclarations de l'auteur : Chapitre consacré a kakao et a ses amours fantomatiques…J'ai longtemps hésité sur l'identité de la fameuse 'Fantomette' et puis j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir ! (Rire de fan girl hystérique.)

Pour les commentaires : Merci beaucoup a toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ! J'ai répondu individuellement à chaque review, j'espère que vous avez reçu les réponses ! En tout cas merci, a Sen-jo-Mushi et Oo Hikari no namida oO ! Ça fait super plaisir !

Chapitre 5

Kaoru, re-déchiffra sa partition pour la énième fois, puis la plaqua violemment contre la table. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne parvenait pas du tout à mettre le doit sur l'accord perturbateur…D'habitude il aimait mieux être chez lui pour composer. Mais depuis qu'il était amoureux, tout était différent… Il était prés a tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec l'amour de sa vie, quitte à chambouler ses habitudes……

_« Qui aurait cru un jour que moi, Kaoru, tomberais réellement amoureux de quelque chose d'autre qu'une guitare, et en si peu de temps ! »_ se pris t'il a penser avec un sourire résolument niais…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit soudain et Kaoru se leva effrayé ! _Non !_ Se dit il en courrant vers la cuisine plus vite que Speedy Gonzales.

« Noooooooooooooooon ! » Hurla t'il en apercevant son amour entrains de se baisser pour ramasser les débris de verre. Son amour risquait de se blesser ! Son amour si pur, si parfait si unique………si……masculin………. (1). Il chassa cette pensée importune de son esprit, il était sincèrement amoureux, certes d'un homme, et il l'assumait parfaitement !...enfin, pas si parfaitement que ça………..

Le jeune homme accroupit se releva gracieusement avec un petit sourire penaud.

« Pardon mon koi, je n'ai pas fait attention………… » Déclara t'il d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est rien mon cœur, j'ai juste eu peur que tu te blesses…. » Répondit Kaoru, à moitié fondu sur le sol, devant l'adorable sourire de son amoureux (2). « Tes mains sont précieuses………pense un peu à ta pauvre basse si tu t'était blessé…….je vais ramasser a ta place.. » Finit-il.

« Kaoru….. » dit 'fantomette' d'un ton doux mais déterminé, en empêchant Kaoru de se baisser. « C'est moi qui ai fait tomber cette assiette, c'est moi qui ramasse…. » Kaoru avait souvent tendance a le surprotéger, il se comportait avec lui comme avec une petite amie, hors il était un homme. Et Kaoru devait en prendre complètement conscience, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« Et puis, ajouta il avec un sourire. Tes petites mains sont aussi précieuses que les miennes ! »

Il ouvrit un tiroir et se muni de gants en plastique rose et d'une balayette assortie.

_« Petites ? Il trouve mes mains petites ? J'en étais sur ! Mes mains sont vraiment minuscules !...même Kyo a des mains plus grandes que les miennes………… » _Se tortura-t'il pendant que son chéri finissait de tout ramasser.

Pourtant ses torturations mentales ne l'empêchait pas du tout d'admirer les courbes délicates du jeune homme accroupit sur le sol, mettant bien en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il se releva après avoir finit de tout ramasser. Il se tourna vers Kaoru et remarqua son regard sur lui, il rougit un peu et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Kaoru eu à peine le temps de le serrer contre lui, qu'il se détacha avec un sourire malicieux.

« Maintenant dehors ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer le dîner………….. » Le poussa t'il gentiment dehors.

« Ce n'est plus vraiment ce genre de nourriture qui m'intéresse en ce moment tu sais…….. » tenta il…

« Allons chéri, soit raisonnable. Si tu ne te nourris pas, comment veux tu arriver a me faire profiter de tes nombreux talents ?...pense un peu a ce qui pourrais arriver si tu n'as pas toutes tes forces….. »

Kaoru déglutit péniblement, oh non, il ne voulait surtout pas penser a ce genre de choses ! Ça les ferais peux être arriver……… Il sortit rapidement de la cuisine, tandis que son koibito retenait un fou rire.

Lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

Il l'avait rencontré trois mois auparavant, dans un magasin de musique. Il avait l'habitude d'y aller pour baver devant une sublime LTD Deluxe noire à tomber par terre. Malheureusement son prix aussi, était à tomber par terre, et Kaoru ne pouvait donc qu'en rêver en se jurant qu'un jour il aurait une guitare aussi belle et aussi performante.

Ce jour là il l'avait vu, assez grand, un corps fin, des cheveux mi-longs retenus d'un coté grâce a des rangées tresses, et parsemés de mèches d'un rouge tirant sur le rose. Son oreille droite était couverte d'un nombre impressionnant de piercings…………Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, il était complètement obnubilé par une basse blanche placée dans une vitrine.

Kaoru, sourit. Il devait faire la même tête que lui quand il était devant la guitare de ses rêves….

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Kaoru s'était placé à coté de lui.

« Dommage de garder une beauté pareille dans une vitrine, vous ne trouvez pas ?... »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, et Kaoru se perdit dans un splendide regard bleu (Sayun : lentillé aussi, on l'aura compris.)

« Oui …………… répondit il d'une voix très basse. Vous êtes bassiste ? »

« Non, Guitariste…. » Répondit Kaoru troublé.

« Ah………. » Fit timidement l'inconnu. Il avait l'habitude d'être abordé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant il faisait tout pour vaincre sa nature timide. Il regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et ne pu plus en détacher son regard, c'était…étonnant comme sentation.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans le magasin…

« Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est ce que tu fou encore, grouille toi ! Mao va nous tuer ! » (3)

Aki sursauta et baissa son regard rouge de honte. C'était bien Yuuya ça…….Incapable de bien se tenir en public…

« Pardon…………je dois partir…………… » Fit il rapidement avant de se retourner pour partir.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, Kaoru tendit un bras pour agripper sa veste. Aki se retourna vers lui étonné, et Kaoru ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Euh……….tu……….tu viens souvent ici ?... » demanda t'il embarrassé.

« Je viendrais demain…… » Chuchota Aki, avant de partir en courrant vers son ami qui faisait –encore- le pitre devant la caissière, morte de rire…

Kaoru le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, Il était complètement chamboulé. _Aki_, se répéta il……..Il était si beau…………..Minute ! Quelque chose clochait dans cette phrase ! Il était……beau ?...….**beau **?...Kaoru, effaré, se rendit enfin compte qu'il était entrains de parler d'un **Homme**…

Oh non ! non non non ! Il n'était pas attiré par un homme! Pas lui, non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité, mais ce genre de pratiques n'avaient rien à voir avec lui ! Lui, qui était un séducteur ! Qui avait une petite amie différente toutes les semaines ! _Pourtant tu as pensé de lui qui était beau_……….Lui chuchota une voix intérieure. _Un égarement passager ! _Lui répondit il d'une voix presque assurée………_Alors demain, tu vas lui poser un lapin ?_ Continua l'insupportable petite voix…_euh_………_Oui, Sûrement……….Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il me **plaisait** héhé……………_

Le lendemain , Vers 5h47 du matin, après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, avoir bu deux grand verres de lait chaud et écouté pendant deux heures un enregistrement du bruit de mer soit disant relaxant, sans le moindre succès. Kaoru du se rendre a l'évidence………_Il_ lui plaisait…………

Lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

Et maintenant, trois mois plus tard, il se retrouvait assis devant Aki en train de dîner tranquillement comme n'importe quel couple d'amoureux transis ; en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Et sa vie était devenue un paradis, Aki faisait tout pour le rendre heureux, Ils s'aimaient, partageaient la même passion pour la musique, même si leurs goûts étaient très différents…Bref tout était parfait…S'obstina t'il à croire.

Aki, regardait Kaoru depuis le début du repas, allait il oser aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur ? il aimait Kaoru, si fort……….il comprenait que celui-ci aie pu se sentir un peu gêné de leur relation au début, mais cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles ; et Kaoru ne voulait toujours pas s'afficher avec lui en public . Et surtout, il ne voulais pas le présenter a ses amis, alors que lui l'avait amené a leurs local de répétition dés q'ils avaient commencé a se voir…Il savait que Kaoru l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ce doute l'assaire… Il ne l'avait même jamais invité chez lui…….

« Je……….Kaoru ?... » Se jeta il à l'eau……….

Kaoru, releva la tête vers lui. Il remarqua son air préoccupé et reposa ses baguettes.

« Oui, mon bébé ?... » s'inquita-t'il « Quelque chose ne va pas ?... »

« Si si…………Tout va bien…..Enfin si on veux. Kaoru…..Est ce que……Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? » Demanda t'il d'une toute petite voix.

« Honte ? Mais bien sur que non ! » Affirma Kaoru, quoique un peu gêné. « Pourquoi tu pense ça ? »

« Parce que……..Parce ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensembles et que tu ne m'a jamais présenter à tes amis, ni à ton groupe, et que je ne sais même pas ou tu habite……….Chaque fois que je te demande, tu te met à…..tu voix, et moi j'oublie tout……….. »

Kaoru, esquissa un geste vers lui.

« Non n'essaye même pas ! Ça ne marchera pas cette fois. S'il te plait donne moi une réponse claire pour une fois… »

Kaoru sentit son cœur se serrer, Aki avait l'air si triste. Mais que pouvais t'il lui répondre ? Que tous ses amis croyaient dur comme fer qu'il était une fille ? Il allait le tuer ! Ou pire le quitter……..Surtout avec ce maudit pari qu'il avait fait. IL n'aurait jamais cru que die puisse aller jusqu'au bout, mais apparemment si ! Et Kaoru avait été gentiment convié à passer le lendemain dans leur appartement, pour rencontrer leurs nouvelles colocataires………

Kaoru regarda Aki qui avait planté son regard dans son assiette. Il remarqua ses joues rougies, ses mains fines légèrement tremblantes. Oui il devait lui dire la vérité, et advienne que pourra…..

« Aki ?... Je vais tout te raconter………. »

Lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

(1)- Eh oui ! Bravo a celles qui ont trouvé !

(2)- l'auteuse est, elle aussi a moitié fondue sur le sol………

(3)- Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !(hurle comme une tarée)

Bon pour toutes celles qui ne savent pas qui c'est : Aki est le bassiste du groupe SID que j'adore. C'est un groupe rock/funk/cabaret. Je sais c'est compliqué mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire tellement leur style est changeant, et bien a eux. Quant a Aki, c'est personnel mais je trouve que c'est le plus beau, de tous les Bishos que j'aie jamais vu dans ma vie ! et surtout il est assez androgyne, ce qui va arranger mon histoire (Hum Hum….)

Et si vous avez besoin de plus d'infos, de clips, de mp3, il suffit de demander !

Lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

Voila c'est tout pour ce 5 eme chapitre ! Le plus dur a été de ne pas sombrer carrément dans connerie profonde, a chaque fois qu'écrivais un dialogue, ou un surnom …….En tout cas je vois bien ces deux là comme un couple d'amoureux bien mièvre…du moins pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et a bientôt !

Ps : qu'est ce que j'ai galéré ave ce pour le publier ce chapitre !TT


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en Grey + Un guest !  
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ….  
Couples : Là je crois que c'est clair et net !  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………et le seul Aki que j'ai est un énooooorme ours en peluche TT

Déclarations de l'auteur : Déjà le chapitre 6 ! Mon premier bébé grandit vite ! (Verse une larme d'émotion). Ce chapitre commence du coté de Kaoru/Aki, puis va passer à die et Kyo avant de finir par Toto et Shinya.

Pour les review : Merci beaucoup a toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de laisser une review, ça fait super plaisir! Merci à Oo Hikari no namida oO et à Ajousan Amai ! J'espère que vous avez reçu vos réponses !

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Chapitre 6

Kaoru grogna ; tout son corps lui faisait mal, et en plus il avait froid aux pieds! Ce foutu canapé était vraiment très inconfortable….

Il en avait marre, marre, marre ! Il était un homme ou quoi, nom de nom ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Il allait tout de suite se lever et aller dire à Aki sa manière de penser! ………

_« Mais je risquerais de le réveiller si je fait ça….. » _Pensa t'il intelligemment……..

Les explications de la soirée s'étaient révélées désastreuses, le pire c'était qu'Aki n'avait même pas crié, ne s'était pas mit en colère, il avait juste eu l'air tellement déçu…Il avait porté sur lui un regard lourd de reproches, et avait chuchoté tristement, « Tu vois….Tu as honte de sortir avec moi…….. » Avant de courir en larmes s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

Kaoru, avait eu brusquement envie de s'enterrer vivant ; à cause de lui son Aki pleurait… il n'était qu'un égoïste, sans Aki il n'était rien ! Qui allait le regarder avec admiration maintenant ? Qui allait lui préparer de délicieux bains parfumés ? Qui allait lui faire à manger ? Qui allait l'aimer, lui, Kaoru, avec son caractère, sa guitare, sa peur des mouches ? Pensa t'il avec honte.

Il avait alors tout essayé ! Il avait tapé contre la porte, avait crié, supplié, imploré la pitié d'Aki, sans succès………Il avait tout essayer sauf ce que son chéri attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'assume. Mais à chaque fois que l'idée de révéler la vérité à ses amis lui traversait l'esprit il imaginait toute de suite la tête de Kyo et l'humour débile de Die ; Ils allaient le charrier pendant des mois…

Résultat : Il se retrouvait sur le canapé…Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait un jour. Si une fille avait osé le faire dormir sur le canapé, il aurait fichu le camp sans demander son reste ! Mais Aki c'était différent ; c'était l'amour de sa vie! Il devait encore essayer de se faire pardonner…

Fort de cette résolution, il se leva de son canapé, s'étira, et se dirigea à tout petits pas vers la chambre à coucher. Plus il avançait, et plus ses pas se faisait court, comme pour retarder le plus possible le moment de la confrontation.

Sa main se tendit automatiquement vers la poignée de la porte…._mais non, idiot ! La porte est fermée a clefs….._Et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. _Pas possible ! Il n'avait même pas fermé la porte a clef depuis tout ce temps !_ Et lui comme un con, il s'était mit à taper sur la porte comme un dératé sans même penser a simplement tourner cette foutue poignée….

Il respira un bon coup avant de pousser doucement la porte, il entra d'accord sa tête, regarda a droite et a gauche, avant de fixer son regard sur le lit en face de lui, _on dirait qu'il dort………ouf_ ! Le reste de son corps suivit enfin…

Il s'approcha du lit attendrit par la douce vision qui s'offrait a son regard ; Son tendre Aki était allongé sur le coté, torse nu, sa petite tête appuyé délicatement sur sa main. Kaoru l'admirât ému, Son petit corps pâle, sa chevelure éparpillée sur l'oreiller, son piercing au nombril, son autre piercing au téton …(Sayun : véridique TT pourquoi Aki pourquoi ? TT).

Puis il remarqua, angoissé, les traces de larmes sur ses joues…Lui, Kaoru n'était qu'un con ! C'est pour ça que kami-sama l'avait puni en lui faisant des toutes petites mains ! Oui, il aurait vraiment préféré qu'Aki se mette en colère et lui crie dessus…Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, et le bassiste ouvrit brusquement les yeux en grand.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Hurla Kaoru trééés surpris, en reculant.

Aki le regarda quelque secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Kaoru tu crie vraiment comme une fille ! »

Le jeune guitariste, heurté dans sa virilité, ne pu supporter cet odieux affront ! Il oublia momentanément qu'il devait faire profil bas et rétorqua :

« Et alors ? Toi c'est tout entier que tu ressembles à une fille, et je ne dis jamais rien ! » Fit-il juste avant de se mordre la langue en remarquant le regard foudroyant de son koi.

« C'est toi qui veux me voir comme ça…………..Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu voudrais que je soit une fille non ? Pour ne pas avoir honte devant tes potes ? Alors ok ! Tu auras une fille à présenter à tes potes demain soir !...Mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre après…… » Déclara Aki d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans faire attention a Kaoru qui commençait a sérieusement à paniquer…_finalement, la colère, ce n'est pas vraiment une si bonne chose que ça…….._

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

_« Abrutit de Kaoru, abrutit ! »_ Fulmina Aki en tapotant sur le clavier de son portable.

« Allo, onee-chan ?...oui je vais bien…………ah désolé j'avais oublié qu'il était si tard !...gomen ne …….oui, s'il te plait………..j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service ...demain c'est urgent !...Je te préviens c'est plutôt ………._spécial_... »

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Die raccrocha ébahi, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas a celle là……….Il repris sa tasse de café et tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte de Kyo qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

En deux ans de vie commune, on prend certaines habitudes, on s'habitue a certaines chose de la part de l'autre, qu'il laisse ses chaussettes traîner sous les coussins du canapé, qu'il gueule en prenant sa douche tous les soirs pour bien faire profiter les voisins de toutes ses qualités vocales, incontestables bien entendu. Ou bien qu'il ne se réveille jamais avant midi sauf contraint et forcé, qu'il déboule dans la cuisine -sans même se laver le visage- en grognant et se pointe immédiatement devant le réfrigérateur en baillant aux corneilles…

Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de voir un Kyo tout frais et pimpant, soigneusement coiffé, vêtu d'un jean serré et d'un t-shirt kuroyume même pas froissé, _et maquillé en plus…_Se planter devant lui à –il vérifia sa montre 2 fois- 9h30 du matin !

Die le regarda encore plus abasourdit.

« Qu'est ce que t'as, a faire cette gueule d'ahurit ?... » demanda Kyo, un tantinet agressif.

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons ! » Fit Die innocent, avant d'ajouter a voix basse ; « ….c'est quand même incroyable le pouvoir d'une femme ……….. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?... » Demanda Kyo, cette fois ci un tantinet menaçant.

« Rien du tout, rien du tout, je t'assure !...En fait Kaoru a appelé tout à l'heure, devine quoi ?... » s'empressa t'il de changer de sujet.

« Quoi ? » répéta Kyo en se servant un café.

« Pfffff Kyo t'es pas drôle !...finalement on va pouvoir rencontrer cette Fantomette plus tôt que prévu… »

« Ah…….. » fit Kyo.

« Oui il nous l'amène ce soir ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis si brusquement……sa voix était un peu bizarre au téléphone… »

« Ah…….. » répéta Kyo.

Die le regarda un peu mécontent que son annonce n'ait pas eu l'effet désiré, _même pas un regard étonné…_

« Qu'est ce que t'as Kyo ?...Elle te fait tant d'effet que ça Toshiya ?... » Fit il vengeur.

« QUOI ?... »

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

« Shin-chan comment tu me trouve ? » demanda Toshiya pour la septième fois en tournant sur lui-même.

« Très bien Totchi, très pour les six dernières tenues……… » Affirma un shinya quelque peu lassé en se donnant un dernier coup de brosse.

« Mais tu ne regarde pas bien Shin-chan ! » Se plaignit Totchi en ôtant un pli imaginaire de sa jupette bleu foncé.

« Je t'assure que tu es parfait Toshiya….Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu as toujours été 'coquet' mais a ce point là… »

« Bah je veux juste être 'Jolie' c'est tout !...Quitte a s'habiller en fille autant le faire bien. » répondit Toshiya avec insouciance.

« Mouis je vais faire semblant de te croire….Maintenant arrête de fixer ce miroir et allons y il est bientôt 10h »

« Ok, ok………arrête de stresser Shin-chan, les filles ça se fait toujours attendre !... »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sait ? T'es déjà sortit avec une fille ?... »

« Non……. Mais c'est ce qu'ils disent toujours dans les films alors ça doit être vrai ! » Répondit Toshiya convaincu.

Shinya soupira, il n'était pas vraiment dupe de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, et il n'était pas vraiment sur que ce soit une bonne chose…

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Il n'est que 21h mais je ne peux pas le mettre en ligne avant demain parce que je n'ai plus de connexion TT

Je n'arrive décidemment pas a faire des chapitres plus long c'est horrible…En plus celui là ne me plait pas vraiment…TT

Sayun, déprimée…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en Grey + Un guest !  
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ….  
Couples : Là je crois que c'est clair et net !  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………et le seul Aki que j'ai est un énooooorme ours en peluche TT

Déclarations de l'auteur Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre ! aussi court que les précédents je le craint ;

Pour les review : Merci beaucoup a toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de laisser une review, ça fait super plaisir! Merci à Oo Hikari no namida oO à eli-chan et à Ajousan Amai ! J'espère que vous avez reçu vos réponses !

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Chapitre 7

Nos quatre compères étaient maintenant attablés, chacun occupé a sa manière ; Die entrain de regarder Shinya, Shinya entrain de maudire Toshiya, Toshiya entrains je jeter de furtifs regards a Kyo, et Kyo entrain de manier ses baguettes, la tête plongée dans son bol. Bref, on n'entendais aucun son a part les slurp slurp de kyo qui engloutissait son riz a une vitesse vertigineuse.

Toshiya le regardait manger en souriant, apparemment Kyo avait du mal a résister a l'appel d'une bonne odeur de nourriture…C'était une bonne chose a savoir ça…

« Dites les mecs ! Shinya et moi on pourrait préparer le dîner de ce soir ! » Lança t'il enthousiaste.

Shinya tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui en le maudissant encore plus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de proposer un truc pareil ? Lui qui brûlait même le lait au micro ondes ! Lui qui Croyait que les pommes de terres ça poussait dans les arbres, et que les grains de blé ça servait juste a nourrir les petits oiseaux ? Et surtout, Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de le mêler lui, a ça ?

Kyo leva le regard de son bol, mais ce fut Die qui prit la parole :

« Vraiment ? demanda t'il avec son sourire banane. Ce serais super sympas! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a un pote qui vient dîner avec sa copine! On voulait vous présenter, c'est le voisin de palier, et aussi le deuxième guitariste du groupe, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Mais bien sur que non ! Ça nous ferait plaisir de le connaître ! » Continua Toshiya assuré, sans tenir compte de l'énorme coup de pied que venait de lui donner shinya. « Et puis, Shinya et moi on adore cuisiner alors…… » Ajouta-il avec un adorable sourire.

Shinya le regarda totalement éberlué. Il avait pété un câble ou quoi ? Il remarqua enfin les regards furtifs qu'il jetait à Kyo pour voir sa réaction. Oh Non ! Il n'allait pas se mettre dans une merde pareille ? Il n'allait pas s'enticher d'un mec hétéro, et qui croyait que Toshiya était une fille de surcroît ?

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

« Pitié, pitié, pitié Shin-chan ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais même pas la différence entre le blanc et le jaune d'un œuf ! Il **faut** que tu m'aides ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu a proposé de faire le dîner ? 'Shinya et moi on adooooooore cuisiner !' » L'imita il exaspéré, avec sa voix féminine la plus ridicule.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant dans la cuisine. Toshiya avait enfilé un joli tablier bleu assortit a ses collants, et tentait par tous les moyens d'en faire enfiler un –beaucoup moins joli- a un shinya buté.

« S'il te plait shinya…………. ! S'il te plait, S'il te plait, S'il te plait ! Tu cuisines si bien toi ! » Fit il avec son meilleur regard de chien battu.

_Non shinya……..ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux………………argh……….trop tard……_

« Bon ok……….je vais t'aider! » Finit il par soupirer…

« Yatta ! Shin-chan t'est le meilleur ami du monde ! » S'écria t'il en lui sautant dessus.

L'après midi passa très vite entre les :

-Shin-chan qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Je coupe des tomates …….

-Et maintenant qu'est que tu fais ?

-je met les tomates dans un poêle….Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Bah je te regarde !

Les :

« Totchi pas moi le poivre s'il te plait…… »

« -Oki »

« -………………………… »

« ………….Oo »

« Totchi ?... »

« …….C'est lequel le poivre ? Oo »

« la petite bouteille ou c'est écrit 'poivre' dessus…………-- ;;; »

Mais aussi les :

« Nooooon totchi lâche ça ! », les « Non totchi ne met pas la casserole la, c'est la plaque d'a coté qui chauffe ! » Et les « Non totchi ça ce n'est pas de l'huile, c'est le truc au citron pour laver la vaisselle ! »

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Pendant ce temps là, Die et Kyo qui étaient restés au salon –Toshiya leur ayant strictement interdit l'accès de la cuisine, parce que ça le déconcentrait, parait-il………..- N'entendaient que de vagues bruits d'entrechocs et de sons étouffés.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Toshiya fit son apparition tout frais et souriant ;

« C'est bon on a finit ! Vous allez vous régalez » Annonça t'il, pendant que shinya se retranchait dans la chambre a coucher sous le regard déçu de Die.

Toshiya s'installa juste à coté de Kyo, et croisa ses longues jambes faisant remonter sa jupette –déjà très courte- encore plus.

« Dis Kyo, Die m'a dit que tu aimais les tartes à la framboise ……… Du coup j'en ai fait une pour ce soir. » Minauda t'il.

« Ah bon…….. » fit Kyo en rougissant un peu.

« Oui……….enfin shinya m'a 'un peu' aidée quand même ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer… » Continua t'il très modeste - et très honnête.

« Bien sur qu'il va l'aimer ! Il n'est pas difficile, il empiffre tout ce qu'il a devant lui……. » Fit Die, amusé, et un brin dépité que shinya ne lui aie pas préparé sa tarte préférée a lui…

Kyo rougit furieusement et faillit lui dire sa manière de penser quand il entendit la voix de Toshiya rétorquer à sa place.

« Tant mieux alors, ça fait plaisir ! Je vais le gaver moi . Bon je vous laisse les mecs il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir !»

Kyo se sentit rougir encore plus, en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa copine, arrivée au pas de la porte, elle se retourna et lui lança un « A tout à l'heure Kyo-Chan ! » avant de disparaître.

Il lança a son tour un timide « à tout à l'heure » qui ne rencontra que la porte fermée.

« Eh bien **kyo-chan** ….je ne savait pas qu'on pouvait t'appeler comme ça sans subir les foudres du Master of Monster….. »Fit Die Hilare.

Kyo se renfrogna immédiatement et fixa son regard sur Die qui continuait sans crainte : « En même temps, quand une fille aussi belle te drague, tu lui laisse tout passer c'est normal……… »

« Me drague ? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ou t'as vu qu'elle me draguait toi ?...» Fit il hargneux, sans toutefois arriver à dissimuler une petite lueur d'espoir au font de ses yeux.

« Attend Kyo-Chan c'est clair et net ! Elle pose plein de questions sur toi, te prépare ton gâteau préféré, s'assoit tout le temps le plus prés possible de toi………… et en plus elle te lance des ' A tout à l'heure Kyo-Chan !' » Ajouta-il en imitant Toshiya.

Kyo rougit, ce n'étais pas possible qu'il lui plaise, elle était trop jolie pour s'intéresser a lui, elle jouait juste avec lui.

« Kyo-chan……….ne laisse pas passer ta chance à cause des tes pensées stupides. Cette fille n'a vraiment pas le profil d'une garce. J'espère pour toi que l'a compris….. » Déclara Die sérieusement.

Kyo le regarda hésitant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il n'était sur de rien…Il se rabattit alors sur son coté warumono.

« Ne m'appelle pas Kyo-Chan ! »

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

« Shin-Chan, arrête de faire cette tête s'il te plait……J'aime pas quand t'es fâché avec moi ! »Supplia Toshiya.

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Totchi, je suis juste inquiet….Tu joue un jeux dangereux qui ne t'apportera rien de bon…. » Déclara Shinya en finissant son maquillage.

« Mais je ne joue a rien du tout ! Je me comporte tout à fait normalement… » Répondit Toshiya, qui lui, était occupé a se parfumer.

« Toshiya, ne me la fait pas a moi ! T'es entrains de t'enticher de ce Kyo ! Tu sais très bien que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! »

Toshiya reposa son flacon d'ETERNITY for women (Véridique !Mdr).

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi shinya…. » Fit il, néanmoins sa voix vacillait.

Son ami le reçut et son ton s'adoucit.

« Toshiya, je n'ai rien contre Kyo. Mais il est hétéro ! HETERO ! »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sait ?... »

« La manière dont il te reluque le prouve assez………. »

« Il…..il me reluque ? Vraiment ?... »Demanda Toshiya, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« Mais il croit que tu es une femme ! » essaya shinya pour la dernière fois.

« Oui mais il me regarde quand même ! »

« Tant pis, je laisse tomber, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ne viens pas me pleurer dessus après ! »

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Ding Dong ! Ding Dong ! Ding Dong ! Ding Dong ! Ding Dong !

« Kaoru lâche cette sonnette enfin……… » Chuchota Aki.

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

C'est fini! Eh oui! Je ne suis qu'une méchante auteuse qui coupe là ou il ne faut pas !

Mais si j'avais continué j'en aurais encore eu pour longtemps et je n'aurais donc pas posté ce chapitre maintenant !

Autre nouvelle qui va vous faire me détester : je comptait poster « amitié particulière »demain mais je ne vais pas faire parce que……..je vais poster une nouvelle fic ! Du moins si j'arrive a surmonter ma honte et a mettre en ligne un truc pareil ! (sayun morte de rire en pensant a sa nouvelle ficXD)


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en Grey + Un guest !  
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ….  
Couples : Là je crois que c'est clair et net !  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………et le seul Aki que j'ai est un énooooorme ours en peluche TT

Déclarations de l'auteur : Voila enfin le début de la fameuse soirée. Je l'ai coupée en deux tout simplement parce que ce chapitre et celui qui m'aura le plus fait galèrer dans ma très courte vie d'auteuse. J'espère que personne ne sera déçu.

Pour les reviews : Merci beaucoup à : Ajousan Amai, Hikari no namida, alexieldimons et Eli-chan pour les reviews, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Chapitre 8

Die se hâta d'ouvrir la porte, la simple perspective qu'il allait pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de Kaoru plus tôt que prévus lui donnait des ailes. Pauvre Kaoru ! Il ne devait même pas imaginer a quel point leurs colocataires a eux étaient belles………Il allait crever de jalousie, pensa t'il avec un ricanement. Il ouvrit le battant.

- Et bien Kaoru, toujours ponctuel malgré ton statut d'homme en couple. Tu as vraiment du tomber sur la femme parfaite pour toi ! Pousse toi un peu que je puisse………

- BONSOIR Die ! Le coupa Kaoru agacé. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as toujours pas écouté la petite cassette que je t'avais donnée ? 'Comment devenir poli et bien élevé en 26 leçon (sans avoir besoin de savoir lire) ?'

Le leader sentit un petit tapotement sur son dos. Dès que la porte s'était ouverte il avait instinctivement poussé Aki derrière lui, le dissimulant complètement. Il se poussa un peu sous le regard attentif de Die……._t'es attentif la hein? Par contre quand il s'agit de bosser……_

Aki apparut enfin vêtu d'une petite robe blanche a la grecque, avec des sandalettes a petits talons et des lacets qui lui montaient jusque aux genoux. Il avait gardé ses tresses mais avait remplacé le rouge par du blanc. C'était ce que Onee-chan lui avait conseillé, adopter l'apparence d'une jeune fille pure et innocente, et le total look blanc aidait beaucoup…

Die qui était entrain de réfléchir à une réponse intelligente vit enfin apparaître devant lui la fameuse Fantomette, toute vetue de blanc en plus…..Il sentit sa tête se vider d'un seul coup. _Putain de bordel de merde……………..Elle était sensée être vielle et moche ! Dire que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à écrire des petites phrases pour les sortir à Kaoru ce soir…._La jeune fille leva un regard intimidé vers lui et die sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Kami Sama ………………qu'est ce que Kaoru avait fait de si bien dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?...

Kaoru lui décrocha un regard meurtrier, avant d'entourer la taille d'Aki d'un bras possessif pour le serrer contre lui….**Son** Aki était beau et alors ? Cet abruti de Die n'avait pas le droit de le regarder avec cette tête d'ahurit ! C'était **son** Aki, **SON** Aki !

- Tu nous laisses entrer ou tu restes planté sur le pas de la porte ? Demanda t'il de mauvaise humeur. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée….. Dès qu'il avait vu son chéri avec sa petite robe et son air angélique, il avait d'abord craqué et lui avait sauté dessus, avant de se rendre compte que les autres aussi allaient le voir dans cette tenue….

Die sembla enfin se débloquer et se poussa sur le coté pour les laisser entrer. Kaoru passa devant lui sans un regard, et Aki eu a peine le temps de chuchoter un rapide 'bonsoir' avant que Kaoru ne le tire en avant.

- Konbanwa minna-san….Déclara Kaoru en entrant dans le salon.

-Bonsoir, répéta poliment Aki après lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Sur le canapé, était installé un petit blond, il portait plusieurs piercings sur le visage et tentait d'adopter un air impressionnant, mais s'il existait une chose qui n'impressionnait pas Aki c'était les piercings, après tout il en avait lui-même plus de 27. Ce devait sûrement être Kyo, le mec aux cheveux rouge lui, devait être Die. A cet instant une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux jeunes filles, Grandes et minces, très jolies, Aki paniqua un peu, ça allait être dur de se faire passer pour une fille avec de _véritables_ filles dans les parages, et si elles se mettaient a discuter du dernier coiffeur a la mode qu'allait il pouvoir répondre ?

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Les présentations faites, Ils se retrouvaient tous installé, Kyo était toujours sur son canapé, il avait cependant remplacé son expression menaçante par une autre beaucoup plus…intimidée. Probablement due au fait que Toshiya qui s'était d'emblée approprié la place prés de lui, n'arrêtait de s'arranger pour lui mettre ses jambes sous le nez. Kaoru s'était pratiquement collé à Aki, c'était a peine s'il ne le prenait pas sur ses genoux, il le tenait par les épaules et fusillait die chaque fois que son regard se faisait trop insistant. Die lui était tout seul sur un grand canapé, Shinya ayant préféré s'asseoir sur un fauteuil une place.Il avait l'air encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.

- Et bien Kaoru, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a tellement tardé a nous présenter Akina, tu avais peur qu'on essaye de te la piquer ? Lança Die bien décidé à quand même faire chier le leader.

Aki, baissa la tête intimidé .Et répondit a la place de Kao.

-C'est parce que………..en fait c'est ma faute, j'étais très inquiète ….

Kaoru se redressa comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc. _Nani ?………_

-Inquiète ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Demanda Kyo surpris.

-Et bien……en fait, Kaoru est tellement merveilleux et moi…..j'avais peur que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui…... Répondit Aki, en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Exactement comme Onee-chan lui avait montré.

-_Nani ? _pensa Kaoru, désemparé….

Oo Flash-Back oO

_-Tu lui colle la honte je te dis ! Il a honte de mon petit frère non mais et puis quoi encore ? N'importe quel mec sur cette planète crèverait de sortir avec toi ! Même hétéro !_

_-……………..onee-chan n'exagère pas quand même, c'est la première fois qu'il est avec un homme en plus…….._

_-Et alors ? Il couche avec toi, il t'assume ! Tu DOIS lui donner une bonne leçon !_

_-Mais…………Comment faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop fâché contre moi……_

_-Moi je vais te dire ! Héhé….Tu le fait culpabiliser !_

_-Culpabiliser ?_

_-Oui ! Ça, ça marche du tonnerre sur un homme, après il te laissera passer tout ce que tu veux tellement il se sentira coupable…._

Oo Fin du Flash-Back oO

Die était entrain d'halluciner…Bon d'accord, Kaoru était son meilleur ami, un excellent guitariste, ils s'entendaient a merveille tous les deux, et il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde…Mais….mais c'était injuste ! Un fille comme ça, qui avait en plus l'air si adorable, et qui semblait lui vouer un culte…c'était trop…Il devait honteusement reconnaître qu'il était jaloux…Pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait jamais a lui ce genre de choses ? Il laissa son regard glisser vers Shinya assise à l'autre bout de la chambre….Ah ! Elle le regardait ! _Vas y Die fait lui ton sourire irrésistible !...Elle va sûrement craquer, je n'ai pas passé la journée a me tartiner les dents a 'l'email diamant' pour rien……….Mais………Mais………elle détourne les yeux! ……….Peut être que mon sourire trop brillant l'a aveuglée? Elle a l'air…fâchée…._

_-Mais quel imbécile ce Die……..Pffff……..Il y a vraiment des mecs qui se croient tout permis, sous prétexte qu'il a un joli sourire il…. Il me tourne autour toute la journée, et maintenant il n'arrête pas de fixer cette fille……..La copine de son meilleur amis en plus……….Non pas que je sois jaloux non, il préfère regarder cette fille ? Grand bien lui fasse !...Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout…..je suis juste un peu outré…..mais pas pour moi bien sur ! Pour son ami Kaoru…et aussi pour cette pauvre fille qui semble tellement amoureuse de son homme…._

-En tout cas vous faites vraiment un joli couple tout les deux !

-Merci Toshiya…Répondit Kaoru avec un sourire heureux, oui, lui et SON Aki, faisaient un couple parfait.

-N'est ce pas Kyo-chan qu'il font un couple adorable ? Continua de babiller Toshiya en lui prenant le bras.

-Euh…….Oui, oui…………Répondit Kyo-Chan, rougissant.

Kaoru faillit recracher sa bière.

-Merci……répondit Aki en rougissant un peu. Je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de mon Kaoru…..

-Et bien Kaoru, t'en as de la chance ! Déclara Toshiya toujours collé à Kyo. Moi aussi j'adorerais avoir un Koi, mais personne ne veux de moi……Finit il en fixant le petit blond du regard…

-Demande a kyo-chan, il sera probablement ravi de sortir avec toi. Lança Die, déterminé à sauver ce qui restait de sa réputation de fouteur de gueule officiel.

-Ooooooooh…vraiment ? Minauda Toshiya, tandis que Kyo rêvait de se faire avaler par son fauteuil…J'oserais jamais lui demander…Je suis une jeune fille voyons, je préférerais qu'il me le demande lui……fit il en lui jetant un regard langoureux….

Kaoru, hilare, décida d'ajouter son petit grain de sel.

-Et bien Kyo, on dirait que tu ne vas plus rester célibataire encore longtemps………

Kyo bougonna quelques mots inintelligibles, en les fusillant du regard, ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix tout simplement ? Et Toshiya qui n'arrêtait pas de le…………Elle le draguait vraiment ? Tout le monde semblait le croire mais lui avait de sérieux doutes…..Elle devait sûrement juste s'amuser avec lui…Oui c'était sûrement ça…Elle s'amusait avec lui…

Shinya lui, était sur le point de péter un câble, cet abruti de Toshiya allait le tuer un jour….Le pire c'était qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pouvait risquer de sérieusement blesser Kyo, si celui-ci venait à découvrir la vérité………Et de se blesser lui-même par la même occasion….Toshiya semblait plutôt superficiel, mais lui il connaissait la véritable personnalité de son ami, il risquait de vraiment souffrir si Kyo venait a le rejeter………Et c'était qui, qui allait ramasser les morceaux ? Bibi!...En plus cet abrutit de Die est encore entrains de regarder la copine de Kaoru…………

-Bon, je vais aller vérifier le dîner, on va bientôt passer à table ! .

-Parce qu'elle cuisine en plus ? Demanda Kaoru. Kyo tu as vraiment trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi ! Reste plus qu'à caser Die maintenant….ça va être difficile ça…………..

-Non mais quelque tu sous entend ? èé

Aki, se leva et s'adressa a Toshiya :

-Je vais t'aider …je ne veux pas que les amis de Kaoru pensent que je ne sais rien faire…..

Kaoru déclara avec un sourire Macho, Niais et très fier :

-Mais non mon cœur, tu sais bien que tu es douée pour absolument tout….

Aki, rougit et suivit Toshiya dans la cuisine pendant que Die maudissait tous les saints de la terre d'être aussi…..Maudit.

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Sayun   
Titre: Boys……or Girls?  
Base : Dir en Grey + Un guest !   
Genre: Yaoi, confusion des genres, romance compliquée ….  
Couples : Là je crois que c'est clair et net !  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi……..le seul totchi que je possède c'est mon ventilateur TT…………et le seul Aki que j'ai est un énooooorme ours en peluche T-T

Déclarations de l'auteur : Désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T-T Vraiment désolée je suis impardonnable pour le retard…. Mais bon j'y pouvais rien, manque de temps, d'inspiration, de tout T-T en plus le chap est cour (comme d'habitude me direz vous --) Voila… bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Merci beaucoup de lire et merci a toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, j'espère que vous avez toutes reçu vos réponses.

Oolalala lalala lalalaoo

Chapitre 9

Aki, un peu mal à l'aise, observait Toshiya qui se penchait pour essayer de regarder à travers le verre embué du four, vu le grand sourire qu'elle affichait à présent, ce qu'il y avait dedans devais être prêt. Aki s'approchait pour proposer son aide quand il aperçu avec horreur la jeune fille enfoncer ses mains _nues_ dans le four pour choper le plat _métallique_….Il couru vers elle et l'attrapa expressément par les épaules pour la tirer vers l'arrière, une seconde plus tard et elle se brûlait…Toshiya se retourna choqué :

- Mais……..Mais pourquoi tu m'as tirée comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu …Tu as faillit te brûler…Fit Aki d'une toute petite voix

- Hein ? Moi ?... Toshiya regarda ses mains sans comprendre. Pourquoi ça ? Je voulais juste retirer le plat du four !

- Oui mais…… Mais les gens utilisent des gants pour se protéger les mains pour ça….répondit le jeune bassiste a moitié éberlué.

- Ah ?... Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai……… Euh……. Oublié ! Hihi, je suis vraiment très distraite '!Merci d'avoir sauvé mes pauvres mains ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait avec ma basse sinon…Finit il avec un grand sourire.

- Ta basse ? Demanda Aki, tout de suite intéressé. Tu en joues ?

- Oui ! Enfin… Même si je suis sans groupe en ce moment ! Mais je joue beaucoup… répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

- Vraiment ? Fit Aki en souriant automatiquement. Moi aussi j'en joue dans un groupe, on a déjà enregistré une demo-tape !

- Waouh mais c'est génial ça ! Je rêve d'enregistrer quelque chose moi aussi ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je te montre ma basse ! Et puis j'y pense, quel est le nom de ton groupe ?

- SID ! Répondit directement le jeune homme avant de se mordre la langue. _Mais quel crétin…_ _si elle apprend que ce n'est pas un groupe féminin…_

- Ah ? Joli nom ! Il faudra que tu me fasses écouter, hein, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu me ramèneras une demo hein ? Promis ? Hein, hein, hein ? J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre!

- Hum… Oui d'accord, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir ton avis. Répondit Aki avec prudence. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui apporter quelque chose à écouter sans prendre vraiment de risque n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait à aucun moment précisé qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe féminin, il pouvait alors facilement prétendre que SID était un groupe mixte. _En espérant que Toshiya n'aie pas envie de rencontrer les autres…_

- J'aimerais bien voir ton groupe jouer ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai pour ce faire une idée…

_Oh Kami-Sama pitié… _

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

- Mais... Mais kyo-chan! Je croyais que c'était ta tarte préférée et tu n'as mangé que trois parts! Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant _j'ai_ vraiment fait de mon mieux… Se désola Totchi en reposant l'énorme morceau de gâteau dans le plat, après un énième refus de Kyo.

Le vocaliste la regardait à moitié gêner, il ne savait jamais quoi répondre avec cette fille ! Elle l'avait forcé à reprendre trois fois de chaque plat, son ventre était tellement gonflé qu'il ne s'étonnerait même pas de voir son bouton sauter jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce… d'ailleurs, ça l'arrangerais bien lui que ce bouton aille se loger direct dans l'œil de cet abrutit de die qui n'arrêtait pas de le toiser avec cet air goguenard tout à fait insupportable !

- Bah laisse le Totchi-Chan, là il est bloqué, mais il se réveillera sûrement à la moitié de la nuit pour tout finir!

- ça, c'est au cas où il reste quelque chose à rafler… Fit Die en s'emparant de la dernière part de tarte.

Kyo le fixa d'un regard assassin, d'accord il était au bord de l'implosion, mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Die de s'approprier SA part de gâteau ! D'accord, il l'avait refusée, mais ça restait quand même SON gâteau que Toshiya avait fait pour LUI ! L'idée de s'emparer violemment du gâteau en question en hurlant : « C'est MON gâteau !!!!!! » lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne laisse tomber… Il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de la jeune fille s'il faisait ça… _Minute…Depuis quand je pense à ce genre de conséquences moi?... _

-Tu manges beaucoup… déclara soudain Shinya en jetant à Die un petit regard indéchiffrable.

Le guitariste déglutit et du se retenir pour ne pas déposer sa fourchette, il n'aurait su dire si le regard posé sur lui était réprobateur ou satisfait, Shinya était une véritable énigme et maintenant a cause d'elle tout le monde le regardait en se retenant de rire, constata-il gêné… Que répondre ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux de la jeune fille…

-C'est parce que c'est très bon… Fit-il d'une toute petite voix. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon…

Contre toute attente, le visage de Shinya s'éclaira d'un petit sourire intimidé, et Die sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, s'il suffisait de ça pour la faire sourire il voulait bien manger la plus grosse tarte du monde même si elle faisait 100 kg ! Pensât-il héroïquement en resserrant son emprise sur la malheureuse fourchette, il se devait de tout finir pour faire plaisir à Shinya! Il ferait un régime après!

Aki souriait en observant les amis de Kaoru, même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques l'ambiance était très agréable et on voyait bien qu'ils étaient soudés malgré leurs attitudes bizarres… Mais niveau bizarrerie il avait l'habitude ; Yuuya n'était il pas l'être le plus bizarre que cette terre aie jamais porté ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et se tourna interrogateur, Kaoru le regardait avec un sourire béat… c'était la plus agréable soirée de sa vie; Son Aki était plus adorable que jamais, et Die crevait de jalousie… Que demander de plus ?

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

- à bientôt Aki-chan ! On se verra bientôt hein ? Faudra qu'on aille faire du shopping un de ces jours !

Sur le pas de la porte, Aki inclina poliment la tête en souriant, l'idée de faire du shopping avec une fille ne le dérangeait absolument pas ; il avait été rodé avec sa sœur qui l'avait traîné derrière elle, durant toute son adolescence. Il jeta un petit regard à Kaoru qui chuchotait un je ne sais quoi à Kyo, Die lui, était resté a l'intérieur allongé sur le canapé, le guitariste s'était tellement goinfré qu'il était désormais à peine capable de respirer, Aki l'avait vu changer de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il enfournait de bouchées, sans pourtant s'arrêter de manger, à la fin il avait fallut que Kyo et Kaoru l'aident a se lever de sa chaise et a parvenir au canapé sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber sur le dos, les jambes écartées et les mains sur le ventre… Les derniers au revoir se firent dans la bonne humeur et la porte se referma enfin, laissant les deux amoureux seuls dans le couloir. Le bassiste s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas été percé à jour… Kaoru s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as été absolument parfait mon cœur ! Personne n'aurait pu douter la moindre seconde que tu étais un homme… Même moi si je n'étais pas sur de ta… _Masculinité_, j'aurais eu un doute ! Lui chuchota-il à l'oreille en souriant.

-Tu es content alors… C'est l'essentiel.

Le guitariste le regarda un peu inquiet, bien sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Aki lui saute dans les bras tout heureux d'avoir pu tromper tout le monde. Mais le petit sourire résigné et un peu triste qu'il affichait lui serrait un peu le cœur. Pourtant il n'était pas encore prés… Un jour très bientôt, cette situation allait sûrement changer ; lui aussi aimerait prendre son Aki dans ses bras et hurler au monde qu'il était à lui, mais un jour… Pas maintenant…

-On rentre à la maison ? Se contenta il de répondre.

Aki hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, il sentit soudain la main de son amant se poser sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il se retourna étonné vers un Kaoru souriant.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? C'est par la mon appart ! Fit il en pointant vers l'autre coté du couloir.

-Ton… Ton appart ? Demanda le bassiste en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui enfin… ce serais stupide de traverser la moitié de la ville pour aller au tiens alors que le mien est juste a coté non ? Et puis… Il serait temps que tu y mettes les pieds…. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui entourer la taille et le guider vers la porte, Aki allait enfin découvrir son intérieur, il avait passé toute la matinée a nettoyer, astiquer, traquer le moindre grain de poussière, son koibito était très a cheval sur la propreté, il ne voulais pas passer pour un homme des cavernes !

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Le jeune bassiste, assis bien droit sur un canapé, attendait patiemment le retour de son amant. Kaoru lui avait dit de se mettre à l'aise et s'était tout de suite éclipsé dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire et depuis, Aki n'arrêtais pas de regarder de tous les cotés, il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé la maison de Kaoru comme ça… C'était très propre mais très… Bizarre. Il retint un petit rire en avisant une étrange poubelle customisée ; Une dizaine de photos du leader étaient collées dessus ! En fait… Il y avait des photos du guitariste partout ! Son Kaoru était il narcissique ? Il sourit… Il était déjà très heureux d'être ici, et puis, peut être qu'ils allait avoir une vraie fin de soirée romantique? Il se laissa aller contre le canapé avant de se redresser vite fait en entendant la sonnerie d'un téléphone… Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ? Il était très tard ! Se demanda il avant de se réprimander intérieurement, il n'allait pas se transformer en épouse épieuse… Non il n'allait pas essayer d'écouter ce que Kaoru disait, ce n'était pas son genre…

-QUOI ???????????????? Hurla le guitariste depuis la cuisine, faisant sursauter a nouveau le pauvre Aki qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine à petits pas… Pour hurler ainsi Kaoru devait avoir une bonne raison non ? Il entrouvrit la porte glissa le visage vers l'intérieur, Kaoru était de coté et rien qu'a voir les tremblements qui agitaient ses épaules il pouvait s'attendre au pire…

-Arrête avec tes excuses de merde! Vous voulez dégager ? BON VENT! Ce n'est pas votre _talent _qu'on va regretter, on trouvera bien mieux que vous, Tchao ! Il raccrocha violemment sans attendre de réponse et se tourna vers Aki en serrant les poings.

-Ces connards nous lâchent….

Aki poussa un petit soupir… _Adieu soirée romantique…_

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Voila voila, c'est fini pour cette fois, oui j'était obligée de couper la XD il faut bien un peu de suspense non? Alors qui a compris ce qui allait se passer ? (Se marre toute seule XD)


End file.
